


岳制作人三

by Sherry712



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry712/pseuds/Sherry712





	岳制作人三

岳明辉被拉着上了李振洋的车。

一路上，李振洋难得的一言不发。大模一旦恢复无表情状态，显得疏离又冷漠，紧皱的眉头和低垂的眉眼散发着低气压。但岳明辉愣是从李振洋偶然咬下嘴唇的动作中看出泫然欲泣的感觉。李振洋的嘴唇饱满水润，是时下最流行的果冻唇，委屈地撇嘴或者咬嘴唇的时候，岳明辉就明白大模闹脾气了，果然好看的人闹脾气都是惹人怜的。

“洋洋？”

不吱声。

岳明辉继续“洋洋，小洋，宝贝儿”地胡乱地叫着，甚至一只手都爬上了李振洋开车的手臂，讨好地抚摸着。这事儿吧，岳明辉觉得自己做得挺不地道的，总觉得自己要是处理好感情，今天凡子不至于那么愤怒，李振洋也不至于怼人怼得那么狠。所以啊，他的洋洋他得哄呀。

李振洋“啪”地把他的手拍下去，咆哮着“老子在这儿给你开车呢，你还不要命。”

“嘿嘿，洋洋，今天这个事吧，对不起，是我对不住你。”岳明辉明白李振洋没真生气，要是真生气了，李振洋能视所有人为无物。

李振洋趁着等红灯的时候，侧着扫了眼岳明辉。今天岳明辉穿的白衬衫很适合他，靠近后颈侧的那抹红色更是令他满意。两人在一起不足一月，这是李振洋第一次听见岳明辉说对不起，尽管他们还是一个团队的时候他听过无数次这句话，他为自己道歉，也替队友致歉。李振洋以为老岳有足够的安全感了，但此话一出，他神情有些复杂。果然还是那个人回来了，带来了微妙的情感吗...?

“岳明辉，再让我听见一次你莫名其妙的道歉，你是普吉大岳哥我也照揍不误。反正我就一句话，老子爱你，这次不管是小狼狗还是小奶狗，我都不会放手的。”

岳明辉听了，笑得格外开心，小虎牙露在外面，眉眼弯弯，整个人都被李振洋这句话安抚了，“哪里有小狼狗小奶狗，我身边就只有你啊。”

“洋洋，我们做吧。”

此话如平地惊雷，李振洋震惊地把车开成了S型，然后猛地踩下油门，一路往家中赶。岳明辉就听见他口中哼哼唧唧地在说什么，凑近听见是“你这个老岳很不一般啊，不一般啊，等着今晚有你好受的。”

说实话，岳明辉自己也挺急的。两个男人嘛，一场酣畅淋漓的做爱能释放很多东西。

两个急色的人，从停车场纠缠到电梯间，岳明辉还算有一丝理智，提醒李振洋注意监控。李振洋后背对着监控器，把岳明辉拢进怀里，又和人交换了一个湿吻。

总算到了家门口，李振洋摸来摸去，差点跳脚，“钥匙呢？哎我钥匙呢？”

“洋洋你摸的是我”，岳明辉笑着从李振洋口袋里摸出钥匙，对着钥匙口对了好几次，李振洋跟个大猫儿一样趴在他背上，气息吐在他脖子那儿，时不时地咬一下，他差点腿一软跌倒。

一进门，李振洋就把人推在门背后，岳明辉顺势双腿缠上大模精瘦的腰。岳明辉昂起脖子捕捉李振洋的唇，登时就像撕不开一样狠狠交缠。直吻的两人气息不稳，岳明辉甚至觉得自己快要呼吸不上来了，不由地泄露出些呻吟，“唔洋洋...”。但很快唇舌和声音都被李振洋吞进去了。

两人分开时，有银丝黏连。李振洋退出的时候，岳明辉的小舌头还没来得及收回去。红艳水光的小舌头，酡红的面颊，迷离的双眸，唇角还有水痕，岳明辉整个人散发着情色的气息，李振洋一时没忍住，伸手压住他的小舌，又凑上前吻在了嘴角。

“老岳你今天死定了。”李振洋笃定地说。

“是吗？今天我可以和你打赌，我赌我赢。”岳明辉在李振洋耳边低语，手上动作不停，想把大模身上碍事的衣服脱下来。大模配合地抬手脱衣，两人磕磕绊绊地跌倒在大床上。

岳明辉一个翻身，骑在李振洋身上。双手摸上大模赤裸的身体，大模肌理细腻骨肉匀称，皮肤好似上等丝绸一般吸引人，岳明辉不仅饱眼福，甚至不由自主地吻了上去，一饱口福。

李振洋一个闷哼，低下头看岳明辉动作，看着他一小口一小口地在自己胸口撮出印迹，只想哄哄他继续往下，“小辉乖，往下一点。”岳明辉抬头，双眸湿漉漉的，和李振洋对视，看的人鼠蹊直跳，直起身子笑着说，“要我用嘴帮你吗？”可爱的小虎牙在炫耀地露出头。

“艹，岳明辉你明天要是能下床，老子跟你姓。”

李振洋掐住岳明辉的薄腰，把人提上来，倾身压上去。岳明辉索性高高兴兴地躺平，李振洋不知从哪里摸出一管润滑剂，往人身后抹。

润滑剂噗嗤一声挤在岳明辉穴口处，“洋洋，凉。”岳明辉无意识地撒着娇。

李振洋急的额头上出了汗，他下面都要爆炸了，但指关节还在穴口处耐心按摩，“等等就热了，前期准备工作必须做好。”又安抚地亲亲岳明辉的额头。

岳明辉被按的有感觉了，双腿开始不老实地缠上来，“进来吧，洋洋。”

“叫你不要勾引老子，等下受伤也不要问为什么。”李振洋额头的汗顺着往下滴，溅到岳明辉的身上，引起身下人的不满和急切。明明还是盛夏，两个成年男子汗涔涔地抱在一起，黏糊得不得了，可偏偏贪恋互在对方怀抱的温暖。李振洋嘴上不饶人，手上动作倒是轻柔。

他抽出手指，换自己埋入岳明辉体内。两人皆是颤抖加满足。

“嗯，洋洋，洋洋啊...”被进入的瞬间，岳明辉弓起身子，后背划出诱人弧度，紧紧地抱住身上人宽阔的背，指腹也深陷肌理之中。

两人之间的气息互相交缠着，热切地追逐着彼此的舌尖，吸允舔舐着。唾液在唇舌、口腔间翻搅的湿濡声响，让卧室氛围变得更加旖旎。他们向来对唇舌游戏上瘾。

肉刃没入岳明辉的最深处，顶上了最愉悦的点，逼得他不断发出甜腻的喘息。李振洋在狭窄的穴道中抽插、进出，结合处带出一片淫糜水光，肉体之间的撞击声更是刺激着人的骨膜。他恶劣地猛地抽出肉刃，感受小穴对他的挽留，下一秒又以更狂暴的动作整个没入，在湿透滑腻的窄穴中来回抽送。

岳明辉被逼出了生理泪水，李振洋俯身轻轻舔舐掉，和下身激烈的动作全然不符。

“洋..洋洋，慢点慢点。”

“我不，除非你叫我爸爸。”

岳明辉总是到处当人爸爸，床上要叫李振洋爸爸，他脸色涨得更为红艳，咬死下唇，坚决不叫。

“宝贝儿，舒服吗？叫声爸爸听听。”李振洋用温温柔柔的语调诱惑着。

“唔唔...啊，我不行了，好热，太深了，李振洋”岳明辉神情已经迷离，发出啜泣的喘息。

他们之间不断交换炙热的吻，体内的脉动提醒着两人紧密属于彼此的事实。能让自己沉沦和崩溃的，现在正是彼此。

“今天就放过你，反正我们有的是时间。”李振洋再一次猛烈的撞击，低吼出声，释放在岳明辉体内。热液打在内壁上，尖锐的快感直冲岳明辉的头脑，内壁剧烈地收缩起来，他喉间发出悲泣般的高昂吟叫，随即达到欲望的深渊。

事后，两人清洗完毕，换完床单，当然主要还是李振洋换的。他们抱着躺在床上，李振洋手长脚长，个头也比岳明辉高半个头，模特出身的太平洋大平肩也深受粉丝喜爱。而作为一个成熟男子，岳明辉虽也有182cm，但是身形相比起来显得单薄许多。他蜷缩起手脚被李振洋抱着，手脚相缠，姿势亲密又有安全感。

一个轻吻落在岳明辉耳侧，那里还有以前耳洞撕裂的痕迹，李振洋在要熟睡的岳明辉耳边说，“睡吧，我的岳岳宝贝。”

　　  
睡下没多久，一条热搜直线上升，大有爆的趋势。


End file.
